ocean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Factories
'Overview' Special thanks to Alpakka and Gamevil forum community. Factories can be thought of as one of the main components of Ocean Tales. They are needed to reprocess one material into another, creating a product, or an output, which is either an end product or material that can still be reprocessed further. All of the factories are 2x2 in size and require wind to be built. You also need to be a certain level to be able to build each factory. Most of the factories cost gold and require certain materials for construction. However, there are some factories which can be purchased only for rubies; in that case, no other construction materials are needed. Factories purchased for rubies generally produce a more expensive product, and give more gold and experience than their same-level counterparts. The lists below include all of the factories currently released in the game. For more detailed, more graphic representation, see Food, Items, Crafts, or Paper. 'Food Factories' 'Flour Mill' [Price: 1080 - 20] 1 Lumber 1 Stone 5 Reinforced Rope [Exp: '1 '''Resell: '''23g '''Time: '''00:05:00 '''Need: '''1 Wheat] 'Bacon Factory [Price: '110 - 250] [ '''Exp: '''144 '''Resell: '''543g '''Time: '''02:00:00 '''Need:'1 Pork] '''Sausage Factory [Price: 980 - 10] 2 Lumber 1 Stone 5 Sandpaper [ Exp: '4 '''Resell: '''60g '''Time: '''00:11:00 '''Need:'1 Pork + 1 Flour ] '''Orange Oil Factory [Price: 1490 - 10] 2 Lumber 1 Stone 5 Sandpaper [ Exp: '6 '''Resell: '''31 '''Time: '''00:14:00 '''Need:'1 Orange ] '''Butter Factory [Price: 3500 - 20] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Varnish [ Exp:'12 '''Resell:'83g 'Time:'00:27:00 'Need:'1 Milk ] '''Bread Factory [Price: 6320 - 40] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Iron Nail [ Exp:'21 '''Resell:'170g 'Time:'00:42:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Flour ] '''Whiskey Distillery [Price: '7480 - 50] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Iron Nail [ '''Exp:'25 'Resell:'170g 'Time:'00:47:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Potato ] 'Gorgonzola Factory ' ['''Price: 30 - 30] [ Exp:'40 '''Resell:'466g 'Time:'00:32:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Milk ] '''Cheddar Factory [Price: '4330 - :30] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Iron Nail [ '''Exp:'15 'Resell:'139g 'Time:'00:32:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Milk ] '''Mozarella Factory [Price: '10180 - 60] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Stained Glass Panel [ '''Exp:'33 'Resell:'256g 'Time:'00:57:00 'Need:'1 Rock Salt+ 1 Milk ] '''White Wine Winery [Price: '40 - 100] + 10 for Green Grape Tree [ '''Exp:'132 'Resell:'1385g 'Time:'01:17:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Green Grape ] '''Red Wine Winery [Price: '17080 - 100] 10 Lumber 5 Stone 5 Plaster 5 Copper [ '''Exp:'53 'Resell:'339g 'Time:'01:17:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Red Grape ] '''Goat Cheese Factory [Price: '21360 - 110] 10 Lumber 5 Stone 5 Plaster 5 Copper [ '''Exp:'65 'Resell:'569g 'Time:'01:27:00 'Need:'1 Rock Salt + 1 Goat Milk ] '''Rye Flour Mill [Price: '23690 - 120] 10 Lumber 5 Stone 5 Cork 5 Copper [ '''Exp:'71 'Resell:'683g 'Time:'01:32:00 'Need:'1 Rye ] '''Rye Bread Factory [Price: '26220 - 130] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Tarpaulin 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'78 'Resell:'1172g 'Time:'01:37:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Rye Flour ] '''Chocolate Factory [Price: '28960 - 150] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Polish 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'85 'Resell:'844g 'Time:'01:47:00 'Need:'1 SA Cacao + 1 Butter ] '''Milk Choco Factory - Wind:230 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Iron Pipe 5 Steel [Exp:'118 '''Resell:'1580g 'Time:'02:27:00 'Need:'1 Chocolate+ 1 Milk ] '''Pork Smokehouse [Price: '45060 - 250] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Iron pipe 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'127 'Resell:'1083g 'Time:'02:37:00 'Need:'1 Charcoal+ 1 Pork ] '''Barley Bread Factory [Price: '61340 - 340] Lumber 25 Stone 10 Plywood 5 Steel 5 [ '''Exp:'168 'Resell:'1717g 'Time:'03:17:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Barley + 1 Flour ] '''Malt House [Price:'48820g - 270] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Plywood 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'137 'Resell:'1722g 'Time:'02:47:00 'Need:'1 Charcoal + 1 Barley ] '''Ale Brewery [Price: '70800 - 380] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Limestone Powder 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'192 'Resell:'2988g 'Time:'03:37:00 'Need:'1 Yeast + 1 Malt ] 'Stout Brewery ' ['Price: '60 - 380] [ '''Exp:420 Resell:5964g Time:03:37:00 Need:1 Malt + 1 Yeast] 'Lager Brewery' [Price: '''75880 - 430] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Roof Tile 5 Silver [ '''Exp:205 Resell:3102g Time:03:57:00 Need:1 Hops + 1 Yeast + 1 Malt] 'Salmon Smokehouse' [Price: '''81090 - 470] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Roof Tile 5 Silver [ '''Exp:217 Resell:2362g Time:04:17:00 Need:1 Salmon + 1 Charcoal] 'Heart Choco Mill' [Price: '''70 - 610] [ '''Exp:574 Resell:7839g Time:05:37:00 Need:1 Strawberry + 1 Chocolate] 'Berry Choco Mill' [Price: '''98360 - 610] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Papyrus 5 Silver [ '''Exp:259 Resell:3805g Time:05:17:00 Need:1 Strawberry + 1 Chocolate] 'Olive Oil Mill' [Price: '''104630 - 660] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Papyrus 5 Silver [ '''Exp:274 Resell:1856g Time:05:37:00 Need:1 Olive Oil] 'Tuna Jerky Factory' [Price: '''132130 - 880] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Reinforced Gear 5 Silver [ '''Exp:340 Resell:5267g Time:06:357:00 Need:1 Tuna + 1 Rock Salt + 1 Olive Oil] 'Honey Bread Bakery' [Price: '117800 - 770] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Reinforced Gear 5 Silver [ '''Exp:'306 'Resell:'4170g 'Time:'06:17:00 'Need:'1 Egg + 1 Honey + 1 Bread] '''Coffee Roasting Co. [Price: 164480 - 1170] 65 Lumber 40 Stone 5 Orange Paint 10 Silver [ Exp:400 Resell:2960g Time:08:22:00 Need:1 Coffee Cherry ] 'Sugar Mill' [Price: 122250 - 1290] 65 Lumber 40 Stone 10 Orange Paint 10 Gold [ Exp:285 Resell:3588g Time:08:47:00 Need:1 Sugar Cane ] 'Coffee Bean Co.' ? 'Premium Coffee Bean Co.' ? 'Tomato Juice Co.' ? 'Items Factories' 'Flax Yarn Factory' [Price: '2710 - 20] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Varnish [ '''Exp:'10 'Resell:'54g 'Time:'00:22:00 'Need:'1 Flax ] '''Rope Factory [Price: '5300 - 40] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Iron Nail [ '''Exp:'18 'Resell:'142g 'Time:'00:37:00 'Need:'1 Flax Yarn ] '''Premium Rope Co. [Price: '30 - 40] [ '''Exp:'49 'Resell:'542g 'Time:'00:37:00 'Need:'1 Flax Yarn ] '''Cotton Yarn Factory [Price: '15110 - 90] 10 Lumber 5 Stone 5 Tar Paper 5 Copper [ '''Exp:'47 'Resell:'387g 'Time:'01:12:00 'Need:'1 Cotton ] '''Sardine Oil Factory [Price: '38030 - 210] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Iron Pipe 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'109 'Resell:'1364g 'Time:'02:17:00 'Need:'1 Charcoal + 1 Sardine ] '''White Rose Perfume Co. [Price: '31800 - 170] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Iron Pipe 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'93 'Resell:'590g 'Time:'01:57:00 'Need:'1 White Rose + 1 Orange Oil ] '''White Rose Oil Co. [Price: '34860 - 190] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Iron Pipe 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'101 'Resell:'612g 'Time:'02:07:00 'Need:'1 White Rose ] '''Black Rose Perfume Co. [Price: '50 - 170] + 10 for Black Rose Bush [ '''Exp:'219 'Resell:'2266g 'Time:'01:57:00 'Need:'1 Black Rose + 1 Orange Oil] '''Black Rose Oil Co. [Price: '50 - 190] + 10 for Black Rose Bush [ '''Exp:'241 'Resell:'2463g 'Time:'02:07:00 'Need:'1 Black Rose ] '''Salmon Oil Factory [Price: '''86600 - 520] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Roof Tile 5 Silver [ '''Exp:231 Resell:2458g Time:04:37:00 Need:1 Salmon + 1 Charcoal] 'Wool Yarn Mill' [Price: '''92410 - 560] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Resin 5 Silver [ '''Exp:245 Resell:4462g Time:04:57:00 Need:1 Salmon Oil + 1 Wool] 'Rose Perfume Co' [Price: '''150270 - 1050] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Reinforced Gear 5 Silver [ '''Exp:381 Resell:2713g Time:07:57:00 Need:1 Rose +1 Orange Oil] 'Rose Oil Co.' [Price: '''124880 - 820] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Reinforced Gear 5 Silver [ '''Exp:323 Resell:2233g Time:06:37:00 Need:1 Rose] 'Palm Oil Mill' ? 'Golden Palm Oil Co.' ? 'Castile Soap Factory' ? 'Premium Soap Co.' ? 'Wax Factory' ? 'Premium Wax Co.' ? 'Colored Pencil Co.' ? 'Premium Colored Pencil Co.' ? 'Crafts Factories' 'Compass Factory' [Price: '8800 - 60] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Lightning Rod [ '''Exp:'29 'Resell:'378g 'Time:'00:52:00 'Need:'1 Magnet + 1 Copper ] '''Crystal Factory [Price: '40 - 80] [ '''Exp:'105 'Resell:'1141g 'Time:'01:07:00 'Need:'1 Glass Sand ] '''Glass Factory [Price: '13330 - 80] 10 Lumber 5 Stone 5 Tar Paper 5 Copper [ '''Exp:'42 'Resell:'311g 'Time:'01:07:00 'Need:'1 Glass Sand] '''Pocket Watch Co. [Price: '19130 - 100] 10 Lumber 5 Stone 5 Plaster 5 Copper [ '''Exp:'59 'Resell:'695g 'Time:'01:22:00 'Need:'1 Glass Sand + 1 Steel ] '''Silver Factory [Price: '52830 - 290] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Plywood 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'147 'Resell:'1395g 'Time:'02:57:00 'Need:'1 Silver ] '''Portrait Pendant Co. [Price: '111060 - 710] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Premium Stone 5 Silver [ '''Exp:'290 'Resell:'2828g 'Time:'05:57:00 'Need:'1 Gold 1 Glass Sand ] '''Feather Fan Factory ? 'Ladies Fan Factory' ? 'Necklace Factory' ? 'Premium Necklace Co.' ? 'Paper Factories' 'Paper Mill' [Price: '770 - 10] 2 Lumber 1 Stone 5 Sandpaper [ '''Exp:'6 'Resell:'144g 'Time:'00:08:00 'Need:'1 Lumber ] '''Bindery [Price: '2040 - 10] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Paint [ '''Exp:'8 'Resell:'177g 'Time:'00:17:00 'Need:'1 Paper ] '''Map Factory [Price: '11720 - 70] 5 Lumber 2 Stone 5 Stained Glass Panel [ '''Exp:'38 'Resell:'719g 'Time:'01:02:00 'Need:'1 Paper + 1 Compass ] '''Premium Paper Mill [Price: '56950 - 310] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Plywood 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'157 'Resell:'1729g 'Time: '''03:07:00 '''Need:'1 Lumber + 1 Rose Oil] '''Nautical Chart Factory [Price: '66010 - 360] 25 Lumber 10 Stone 5 Limestone powder 5 Steel [ '''Exp:'180 'Resell:'3202g 'Time:'03:27:00 'Need:'1 Measuring tool + 1 Premium paper] '''Alchemy Bindery [Price: '139710 - 930] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Reinforced Gear 5 Silver [ '''Exp:'358 'Resell:'6399g 'Time:'07:17:00 'Need:'1 Rose Oil + 1 Premium paper] '''Hardcover Bindery [Price: '147470 - 990] 50 Lumber 25 Stone 5 Reinforced Gear 5 Silver [ '''Exp:'376 'Resell:'4789g 'Time:'07:37:00 'Need:'1 Cowhide + 1 Premium paper] '''New Releases Players should expect the following factories to be released soon: candle, belt, batik, dress, earrings, egg decoration (faberge egg?), feather pen, ring, and lace.